Realization
by mi5hao
Summary: A one-shot/songfic about Reyna's thoughts and etc during the Mark of Athena when the Argo II just land. Centered mostly on Reyna's feelings for Jason, because I'm a huge supporter of Jeyna, and I dislike Piper, although I don't mind what you like/dislike, plz don't flame me:D. rated t


Realization

* * *

 **Hi, this is a one-shot/songfic that Someone Like You by Adele inspired. Very random. Has nothing to do with all my other creations. But…hope you enjoy anyways.**

 **Setting: New Rome**

 **Time: When Argo II just landed in the Mark of Athena**

* * *

Reyna couldn't hold her excitement down. Jason's coming back, she thought giddily. Jason's coming back…to me. She kept repeating it over and over again in her head. Percy was standing somewhere close by with his friends, Frank and Hazel. Reyna risked a glance at him. His eyes were strained towards the sky, as if waiting for something to happen. Reyna returned her gaze to the sky. Both of them were waiting for their loved ones, she thought. Loved one. Reyna felt overwhelmed by that word. She hadn't realized that that was what Jason had become to her. All those times they'd spent together joking and eating donuts at the bakery. And the time the stupid jerk finally had enough sense to tell her he loved her. It had been the last day she saw him before he disappeared.

The ship appeared out of nowhere. Reyna kept a poker face on the outside but on the inside, she was bursting. She waited, patiently but not quite patiently at the same time, and suddenly, a ladder dropped down. Demigods began descending from it. Reyna started walking forward, towards the crowd. She had to be there when Jason appeared. People made way as she came, making her feel a crazy fleet of pride and she lifted her chin proudly. Presenting herself as confident had always masked everything else inside her. Reyna always thought of it as a survival skill. Not showing any weakness…that's what Hylla had taught her. And it was what had kept her alive on when she was with the pirates.

The last few people in front of Reyna parted and she came out into a small open space. She studied the demigods in front of her. There was a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. Even though there was nothing saying that she was the leader, no cape or whatever unlike Reyna, she could feel that she was the leader. Reyna's eyes slipped to the demigod beside the girl with blonde hair and Reyna's heart skipped a beat.

Jason.

He looked like he didn't change at all. That cute smirk was on his face and his close cropped blonde hair was messy like it always was. Reyna had to fight hard to resist from leaping straight into his arms. Jason grinned at her, and Reyna almost smiled back before she realized that she couldn't let her emotions show.

Reyna's eyes moved on to the next demigod, a girl with chocolate brown hair and…Native American/White mixture skin? She was a beautiful girl, and Reyna liked the way she held herself, like she was willing to accept any challenge. Reyna was about to shift her eyes to study the demigod on the other side of the girl with blonde hair when her eyes picked up something she hadn't noticed before. Jason's hand was entwined with the girl with chocolate brown hair. Reyna's heart tumbled. Were they…were they…?

Percy had told her about the crew coming. The girl with blonde hair…she must be Annabeth. Percy's Annabeth. She could tell from the way he talked about her that she meant everything to him. And he had also told her about a guy with a Cherokee descendent girlfriend…something Tyson had told him. Reyna had dismissed that as someone else…but now…

Reyna remembered a song she'd heard a few days before the Greeks arrived. Hey, being praetor didn't mean she didn't have any connection to the mortal world.

It started with:

 _I heard that you're settled down_

Reyna pulled herself together. She heard the Romans around her whisper Jason's name as they saw him, but the sound was distant. Reyna glanced at Jason and girl. Was it possible Jason and her…their chemistry was great, she thought reluctantly, and her vision tunneled.

 _That you found a girl and you're married now_

She straightened, and spoke to Jason reluctantly. His eyes trained on her, she wanted to run back to the past when they had been a happy…pair of friends. Reyna bit her lip before saying, "Jason Grace, my former colleague…" she hated that word now. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends—"

The blonde girl, Annabeth, surged forward at the same time as Percy and in short, they had a happy reunion. Jason turned to Reyna and introduced to her his new friends. Jason kept trying to look her in the eye, but she kept her own trained on his nose, a little lower than his eyes. Annabeth was interesting, she decided. A child of Minerva? Reyna shook her hand.

Quickly enough, Reyna had dinner set up. She sat down.

"Excellent," she said. She turned to Jason. "Let's talk, and we can have a proper reunion."

Reyna waited for his reaction. Jason smiled at her, but they way his eyes flitted around her face she knew he was trying to tell her emotions. Reyna acted polite. She even called a toast to friendship. Then Jason began telling his story. But Reyna wasn't really listening. She noticed how Jason slung his arm around Piper—she learned that the girl with chocolate brown hair was called that—and the way Piper defended him from Octavian's criticism. Reyna felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Jason and Piper.

 _I heard that your dreams came true_

Reyna slipped away when Percy started recounting his story and no one noticed.

 _Guess she gave you the things I didn't give you_

Reyna walked away and when no one was around, she ran. She didn't know where she was going. Did it matter? Maybe not. She'd find her way back anyways. Reyna found herself in the garden of Bacchus, her favorite place in New Rome.

Reyna plopped herself down in the flowers. She breathed in. She used to go there with Jason. He knew she liked it. There was the sound of footsteps on cobblestone. Reyna didn't move. She didn't have any tears to wipe away or conceal. She wasn't a weepy girl. It was probably the pirates and Hylla that made her like this.

A figure appeared. She stared for a second. It was Jason.

"Reyna!" he called. Then he turned and spotted her, among the flowers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sounding like she was in pain. She didn't like that. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.

Jason walked over to her. Reyna got up abruptly and faced him.

"Looking for you?" he said uncertainly. Reyna studied him. This isn't right, she thought. Go back to Piper.

"Um, Reyna?"

Reyna looked at him.

"Um…"

 _Old friend, why are you so shy?_

 _Ain't like you to hold back from the light_

"Jason." she said in her most commanding tone. "Go back. You're one of the star. They'll worry. Piper'll worry." Her voice broke on the last word.

"They'll worry about you too!" he said.

"I'm fine. They'll probably think I'm off doing praetor stuff again."

"I thought we were going to have a 'proper reunion'," he said, mimicking her tone. Reyna looked up at him and forced him one of her rare smiles.

"We can have a reunion later," she said coldly. Jason thought for a second. Then he shrugged and left the garden. He was so dense. He didn't know _anything_.

Reyna slipped back before people questioned, but the moment Reyna got back she saw Jason laughing with Piper, who pecked him on the cheek and he blushed a bit. Reyna looked down at her pizza.

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

Reyna looked at Jason's face. It was a face she'd had a secret crush on since they were eleven. And when she was sixteen, she had fallen for him. And she thought he had loved her back. But, apparently not.

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me, it isn't over_

Reyna glanced at the happy couple again. For the first time, she was truly angry. At herself? At Jason? At her fate? She didn't know. Venus was playing with her. Gods, how she hated that goddess. She had to twist Reyna's love life like this. She'd tried to move on. To…Percy? But…that hadn't really worked out well.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

Hadn't she tried to do that?

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

Reyna watched Piper and Jason. She really did seem to care for him a lot. The best for him.

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Would Jason forget her?

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

"Uh, Reyna," Jason suddenly said, "if you don't mind I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome."

Reyna's expression hardened. What was Reyna to him now? Just the third wheel?

"Of course," Reyna said coldly, her heart shattered on the inside of her shell.

 _You know how the time flies_

 _Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

Reyna wanted to hate the Greeks. They'd taken everything from her. But she just couldn't. She admired them even, admired Annabeth. She was a warrior alright.

 _We were born and raised in the summer haze_

 _Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Reyna watched the disappearing backs of Jason and Piper.

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see my face and you'd be reminded_

 _That for me, it isn't over_

Percy asked her if he could show Annabeth around. Percy…

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

"No," Reyna snapped. Did she sound too bitter?

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

"I'd like a few words with Annabeth. Alone. If you don't mind, my fellow praetor," Reyna said in explanation to Percy's "Sorry?".

As she walked with Annabeth, Reyna couldn't help but notice the familiar shadow of Jason holding hands with an unfamiliar one.

 _Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

 _Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

 _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

While they were talking, a group of kids swarmed Argentum and started petting him. She didn't really mind at first but then she spotted two people getting hot chocolate, where she usually had donuts and hot chocolate with Jason when they were younger.

"We should move on," she said quickly. Annabeth probably put it down to the kids and dog thing, but she didn't know the truth. No one knew the truth inside Reyna. She'd put up a solid, firm wall. Am I a coward, Reyna thought.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

Annabeth told Reyna the truth, or at least what Annabeth knew.

Reyna pursed her lips. "Jason…well, he has changed. He seems distant, no longer quite Roman."

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

Her voice didn't conceal enough of her hurt, and she knew Annabeth could feel it. But Reyna didn't need Annabeth's pity.

They continued talking. Reyna listened carefully to Annabeth.

Somewhere in the distance, there was an explosion. Reyna turned and saw the Greek ship firing on New Rome, her home.

"You've betrayed our trust," Reyna growled at Annabeth, seething. Her small bubble of mixed emotions had finally exploded. She'd prepared to meet the Greeks and become partners in defeating Gaia. She did expect this. But she didn't expect to be so…I guess you could say shaken.

"What? No!" Annabeth exclaimed. Reyna glanced at her dogs. Annabeth seemed to be telling the truth all right.

"You're telling the truth," Reyna judged. "Perhaps you weren't aware of this treachery, but someone must pay. Bloodshed."

"We have to stop it!"

She ran down the hill with Annabeth. Reyna wondered if this was the last time they would ever cooperate.

Reyna raced off. She commanded Romans not to fire on the Greeks, but they were too enraged to listen. She spotted Annabeth and Percy climbing the ladder up to the ship. She spotted Jason and Piper fending off Romans, who used to be his friends. Reyna rushed towards them. She had to stop the fight.

The legionnaires threw bricks at Jason and Piper. Reyna pushed through the crowd. Jason jumped in front of Piper in attempt to shield her. Reyna felt a pang of anguish and jealousy. If he hadn't met Piper he would be shielding Reyna, not Piper. But is that true? Did he really love her?

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The brick hit Jason in the forehead and he slumped to the ground. Reyna gasped.

"Stop!" she commanded at the top of her voice, but Piper beat her to it.

"Get back!" she screamed, the charmspeak in her words making the Romans hesitate for a second. How powerful must her words be, Reyna thought, to stop this mob of furious demigods? She must love him a lot.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

Looks like Piper is the best for Jason after all.

Out of nowhere a huge dragon flew down and covered the two demigods from Reyna's vision. It grabbed them up and flew up, up, to the ship. Would this be the last time she would ever see the Greeks…and Jason?

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

Reyna watched in hopelessness, anger, and frustration as the ship shot up into the clouds. The Romans yelled after them. Reyna took in the situation. Her city was on fire. Her loved one was gone, with another girl.

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Reyna returned to her princinpia. She glanced at the other praetor seat. It was empty. Reyna sat down in her seat. She glanced at the other seat again.

"When will we ever be the same?" she murmured, her tired brain drifting to sleep.

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Through her eyelids, she saw the vague form of someone sitting down. Then Jason turned to her and smiled.

Reyna smiled in her sleep. It was probably the only good dream she'd had.

* * *

 **Btw Reyna is one of my favorite characters because I think she's one of them that's been through the most yet still becomes so successful. Anyways, just don't flame me for anything please. Constructive criticism is good though. :D -mi5hao**


End file.
